Otou-san, Where are you!
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan Naruto dkk setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4,
1. Chapter 1

_Ini adalah ff dushi pertama author, jadi maafkan author ini jika salah tentang jutsu-jutsu, :)_

**Prolog, **

**Setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berakhir, dan dimenangkan kubu aliansi shinobi, Kini Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto telah meraih impiannya menjadi seorang hokage karna sang Godaime ingin pensiun dari tugas merepotkan, dan membawa pulang kembali sasuke, oh dan dia juga sekarang telah menikah dengan gadis yang saat invasi pain dengan berani membelanya, ya dia adalah hyuga hinata, gadis yang selama ini diam-diam memperhatikan naruto, ntah bagaimana caranya dia mencairkan sifat hyuga hiashi yang terkenal dingin (hanya author dan naruto yang tau *digebukin readers*) Dan Nasib sasuke, dia telah dimaafkan dari semua kesalahannya karna telah membantu aliansi shinobi memenangkan peperangan, dia juga menjadi ketua Anbu sekarang, tak mau kalah dengan sahabat, saudara dan sekaligus rivalnya, sasuke juga telah menikah, dia menikah dengan gadis berambut pink bertenaga raksasa (author dihajar sakura *tepar*) dia adalah haruno sakura. Damai?! tentu saja, **

**Namun kedamaian mereka terusik karna sebuah organisasi berjumlah 5 orang yang menamakan dirinya sebagai 'Yasuragi' yang tiba-tiba menyerang Konoha, dan saat itupula hinata tengah melahirkan, tsunade yang saat itu menjadi dokter bersalin mengabarkan jika anak mereka lahir prematur dan hanya memiliki sedikit chakra dalam tubuhnya yang mengancam jiwanya! Dengan banyak pertimbangan, Naruto menyelamatkan anaknya terlebih dahulu dengan menyegel kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh anaknya, tanpa harus kehilangan nyawa, meski tak rela anaknya menjadi inang dari biju ekor sembilan, hinata harus merelakannya demi nyawa sang putra. meski masih lemah dia melakukan hariashin ketempat teman-temannya untuk ikut bertarung melawan organisasi misterius, naruto melawan organisasi bernama 'Yasuragi' seorang diri, karna rekan-rekannya telah kehabisan chakra, dan Dengan sisa chakranya naruto membuat 'odama rasengan' dan menyerang orang-orang organisasi 'Yasuragi' dan terjadilah ledakan besar, saat kepulan asap itu hilang organisasi itu lenyap tanpa ada jejak, bersama hilangnya sang Rokudaime Hokage, semua orang panik karna kehilangan hokage yang mereka cintai, terlebih hinata dia sangat terpukul, dan hanya dapat menangis memeluk sang putra yang baru dia lahirkan, dan Tsunade mau tidak mau harus menjabat lagi sebagai hokage, lalu bagaimana nasib sang Hokage?! apa dia telah mati? lalu jika dia telah mati, dimana jasadnya? bagaimana juga nasib anaknya yang baru lahir? Tunggu ceritanya di chapter depan, :D**

Gomen gaje, maklum author baru pertama kali buat ff dushi :p :) tolong kritik dan sarannya yang membangun :)

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

PLEASE :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ini adalah ff dushi pertama author, jadi maafkan author jika salah tentang jutsu-jutsu karna author sama sekali ga bisa battle :)_

_**Balasan Review**_

_**yami uzumaki namikaze : hm. ini udah dilanjut, Selamat menikmati ceritanya ^_^ ditunggu review selanjutnya :)**_

_**Guest : Ini udah dilanjut, silahkan review kembali :)**_

_**Surya. Kruzader : Arigatou, ini ga lamakan? *Ya iyalah orang udah punya catatannya* ditunggu reviewnya lagi :)**_

_**Randa. saptian. 1 : Ini udah dilanjut, Iya idenya doank seru, ceritanya saya ga tau, maklum baru pertama kali buat Fanfic tentang Dushi, Ditunggu reviewnya kembali ^_^**_

_**Konan : Arigatou. Iya memang Saya masih Amatir. Saya Hanya Author di beberapa FP. Dan baru berani update fanfic di FFN ^_^ Ditunggu Review selanjutnya yaa :)**_

_**Ymd : Ini udah dilanjut, Ditunggu reviewnya kembali :)**_

_**2nd princhass : Oii.. oiii... bahaya tuh bawa senjata tajam :p ini udah dilanjut, lumayan panjang lagi, Ditunggu review selanjutnya ^_^**_

_**kurama no yokay : Hadeuh yang satu bawa kusanagi, yang satu ngeluarin susano, gimana mau nyelesain nih fanfic, yang ada mati duluan :D arigatou reviewnya, jangan bosen yaa review terus :p**_

_-/-_

'Otou-san, Where are you?!'

Disc © Kalo bilang punya author pada percaya ga? ga kan?! ya sudah author berikan pada Masashi kishimoto saja :p *digetok masashi*

rated: T

genre: family, fantasy, dll.

warning: OOC, OC, gaje, typo bertebaran,

(7 tahun kemudian)

Kediaman hyuga,

"Hito-kun bangun sayang, kau harus sekolah , ini hari pertamamu masuk Akademikan?" ujar hinata membangunkan putra semata wayangnya, anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun itu perlahan membuka matanya, terlihat mata berwarna lavender khas klan hyuga, dengan sedikit malas dia bangun, rambut biru tua jabriknya terlihat kusut, (bayangin wajah hito mirip minato rambut kaya hinata, matanya khas klan hyuga),

"aku masih ngantuk Okaa-san" ujarnya malas,

"ayo bangun, jika tak bangun, Okaa-san tak akan membuatkan ramen untukmu" ujar hinata dengan 'sedikit' ancaman

"aissh, iya-iya ini bangun" ujar hito berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, hinata hanya tersenyum melihat sifat anaknya yang mirip dengan naruto, tak terasa air matanya meleleh, hatinya sakit jika mengingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu,

(bebepara menit kemudian)

"ohayou Okaa-san, hanabi Oba-san, hiashi Ojii-san" teriak hito semangat dan tak lupa memasang cengiran yang mirip dengan naruto,

"Ohayou hito-kun, ayo kita sarapan bersama" ujar hanabi, sedangkan hiashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah cucunya yang sangat beda dengan hyuga lainnya,

"hito, ini hari pertamamu masuk akademi kan?" tanya hiashi lembut (bayangin hiashi senyum aja udah ngakak, gimana ngomong dengan lembut o.O *di hajar hiashi*)

"iya Ojii-san, akukan ingin menjadi ninja paling hebat dan melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi" jawab hito dengan semangat,

'prang'

piring yang digenggam hinata terjatuh saat mendengar jawaban hito,

"Okaa-san kenapa?" tanya hito polos, cepat-cepat hinata membereskan pecahan piring,

"Okaa-san tak apa hito-kun, kau lebih baik ke akademi sekarang, nanti terlambat" ujar hinata,

"ayo hito-kun, Oba-san antar" ujar hanabi mengajak hito keluar,

"kau kenapa hinata?" tanya hiashi setelah hito dan hanabi keluar,

"a-aku tak mau hito-kun pingsan lagi" gumam hinata tertunduk sedih

(flashback 2 bulan yang lalu)

Tempat latihan klan hyuga

"aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat, yeah" teriak hito dengan semangat, namun saat mengeluarkan chakra tiba-tiba hito jatuh pingsan selama 3 hari, menurut sakura, hito memiliki sedikit chakra dalam tubuhnya dan itu sangat sulit untuk seseorang yang ingin menjadi ninja, meski dalam tubuh hito bersemayam kyuubi, namun ntah mengapa kyuubi tak memberikan chakranya pada Hito,

"a-apa ada cara untuk menjadikannya seorang ninja?" tanya hinata khawatir,

"kau tenang saja hinata-chan, ada lee yang akan melatih hito agar menguasai taijutsu" jawab sakura menenagkan,

"iya benar sakura-chan" ujar hinata melirik hito yang tengah pingsan di ranjang pasien,

(flashback end)

Kini Hinata kini terdiam dihalaman belakang, hatinya sakit jika mengingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu,

(flashback on)

"Ayo dorong hinata, sedikit lagi terus" ujar tsunade yang kini tengah menjadi dokter bersalin hinata, bersama asistennya shizune, sedangkan diluar ruangan naruto tengah gelisah menunggu istrinya yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati,

"akhhh aaaa..."

"oeek, oeek, oeek"

Suara hinata dan bayi memecah keheningan malam itu, tepatnya 10 oktober, merasa aneh? tentu saja, karna 10 oktober juga adalah lahirnya sang Rokudaime hokage,

"Hokage-sama, tsunade-sama memanggil anda," ujar shizune keluar dari dalam ruangan,

"ada apa baa-san? lalu bagaimana anakku dan hina-chan? laki-laki ataw perempuan?" tanya naruto bertubi-tubi,

"kau bisa lihat hinata baik-baik saja, anakmu laki-laki naruto, namun ada masalah dengan anakmu, dia hanya memiliki sedikit chakra dan semakin lama semakin berkurang, jika dibiarkan anakmu akan kehilangan nyawanya" ujar tsunade lirih, hinata hanya dapat menangis memluk sang putra, naruto masih terdiam tak tau apa yang mesti ia lakukan, hingga akhirnya...

"aku akan menyegel kurama pada putraku, hanya ini yang dapat menyelamatkan putraku," ujar naruto,

"a-apa kau gila naruto-kun?! kau akan menyegel biju ekor sembilan pada tubuh putra kita?! aku tak mau" ujar hinata memeluk putranya,

"ini demi keselamatannya hina-chan" bujuk naruto,

"ta-tapi kau akan mati jika melakukan penyegelan itu" ujar hinata lirih,

"aku tak akan mati semudah itu, aku mengembangkan teknik penyegelan tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawa, kau percaya padaku?" tanya naruto menatap hinata, hinata hanya mengangguk, namun hati kecilnya tak rela jika anaknya menjadi inang dari kyuubi, siapa yang rela melihat putranya menjadi inang biju terkuat? (mungkin hanya Yondaime dan istrinya saja yang mau mengorbankan putranya, dan sekarang, putra sang Yondaime menyegelnya lagi di putranya yang baru lahir, rasa-rasanya hinata hampir gila memikirkan itu, namun jika tak melakukan itu, putranya akan kehilangan Nyawa)

Saat naruto akan melakukan penyegelan tiba-tiba seorang anbu dengan topeng harimau datang,

"ada apa?" tanya naruto menatap Anbu itu,

"Kita diserang oleh organisasi misterius yang menamakan dirinya 'yasuragi'," jawab Anbu itu,

"hn, kumpulkan Anbu dan jounin yang ada untuk menahan mereka sampai aku datang, dan sebagian evakuasi warga," perintah naruto, dalam sekejap anbu itu hilang,

Narutopun meneruskan ritual penyegelan yang disaksikan hinata, tsunade, ritual pun dilakukan dengan waktu yang lumayan lama,

"hina-chan, tolong jaga putra kita, aku akan kembali lagi" ujar naruto memberikan anak mereka dan juga kunai haraishin,

"kau berjanji akan kembalikan?" tanya hinata was-was,

"aku janji hime," jawab naruto mencium dahi hinata,

Naruto kemudian berbalik ke arah tsunade,

"Baa-chan jaga hinata dan putraku untukku," ujar naruto serius,

"aku akan menjaganya, kau tenang saja" jawab tsunade,

"aku berjanji, dia tak akan mengalami hidup yang sulit sepertiku" ujar naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan orange.

Sampai di tempat pertarungan, naruto menghadapi ke-5 orang organisasi misterius itu seorang diri, karna rekan-rekannya telah kehabisan chakra, sebenarnya kondisi naruto lemah, karna dia telah mengeluarkan kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, tapi dia harus tetap melindungi desanya karna dia adalah hokage,

Pertempuran sengitpun terjadi, Naruto berhasil memukul mundur kelima orang misterius itu, (Gomen pertarungannya ga di gambarkan, soalnya author sengaja, biar ga ada yang bisa nebak, siapa anggota organisasi 'Yasuragi' itu, :p *alesan*)

"kau salah jika berurusan dengan konoha" teriak naruto yang kelelahan,

Dengan sisa carkranya dia merapal jutsu terakhirnya,

"Odama rasen tarengan!" teriak naruto

'DUARRRR'

Ledakan besar terjadi, setelah asap hilang organisasi misterius itu menghilang tanpa jejak begitupula dengan sang Rokudaime Hokage, sebelum ledakan besar terjadi terlihat samar-samar kilatan orange, namun jika dia berpindah tempat dia berpindah kemana?! apa dia baik-baik saja atau sudah mati?! Semua shinobi yang melihat terkejut karna sang hokage menghilang, penelusuran sekitar daerah konoha dilakukan, namun sang hokage tak terlihat, Akhirnya Sang Rokudaime Hokage di tetapkan gugur dalam pertempuran, Dan membuat pukulan berat bagi Dunia Shinobi, Sang Penyelamat Hilang Ntah kemana, Dan Mau tak mau, Tsunade menerima jabatanya kembali sebagai Hokage,

Hinata terpuruk saat naruto ditetapkan gugur dalam pertempuran... Hari itu, Dunia Shinobi benar-benar berduka.. Tapi Mereka Tak mengetahui, Masih ada putra dari sang penyelamat.

(flashback off)

'Kau berjanji akan kembali naruto-kun' batin hinata menangis,

(Akademi)

Hito datang ke akademi dengan memasang cengiran khasnya, semua orang yang melihat cengiran itu tersenyum kecut karna cengiran itu mengingatkan mereka akan anak pembuat onar yang bertransformasi menjadi hokage, namun ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis, karna menurut mereka dia adalah anak pembawa sial, karna saat dia dilahirkan sang Rokudaime menghilang,

'bruk'

"ittaii..." ujar hito dan anak permpuan berambut pink bermata hitam a.k.a Uchiha Sara (bayangin sakura bermata hitam tapi memiliki sifat seperti hinata xD )

"sara-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya hito khawatir,

"a-aku tak apa hito-kun" jawab sara malu-malu,

"hey dobe, kau apakan adikku?!" ujar seorang pria seumuran dengan hito, a.k.a Uchiha Sora (bayangin Itachi tanpa keriput *diamaterasu itachi* Sora dan Sara adalah anak kembar)

"do-dobe?! apa maksudmu dasar teme sialan, aku tak mengganggu adikmu kok, benarkan sara-chan?" ujar hito sebal,

"i-iya, aku tak apa kok nii-san" ujar sara,

"hn, terserah" ujar Sora dan berlalu pergi,

"ayo kita pergi ke akademi bersama-sama sara-chan" ajak hito menarik lengan sara dengan lembut.

Sampai di dalam kelas, Sora dan Hito lagsung dikerubungi fans girlsnya, sedangkan sara memilih duduk dibarisan paling depan,  
"Sora-kun, kau tampan sekali"

"aku ingin menjadi istrimu sora-kun"

"sora-kun kau adalah idamanku"

"Hito-kun, senyummu melelehkan hati,"

"Hito-kun, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah padam, walau badai menerpaku(?)"

begitulah kira-kira teriakan FG sora dan Hito yang sebenarnya tak pantas diucapkan oleh anak berumur 7 tahun, (author aja pas umur 7 tahun kayaknya ga gitu *sweatdrop*)

Sedangkan Sora memasang wajah coolnya dan Hito memilih membaca buku. TBC

huah gomen gaje, author udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat ff ini -_-

**A/N: hito itu singkataan dari (hi)nata naru(to), Sedangkan Sora dan Sara itu juga Singkatan dari (Sa)suke Saku(ra) kalo buat Sora (A)nya aja diganti jadi (O) *maksa bener nih Author* **

**Disini Orang-orang tau Hito itu Hanya sebagai cucu dari Hyuga Hiashi, cuma Jounin elit, Anbu, dan petinggi Desa yang tau Hito itu Putra Hokage, Yang warga desa tau Hinata itu keguguran saat umur kadungannya 5 bulan, namun sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Naruto, dia takut Anaknya jadi target penculikan saat dia lahir, karna dia tahu, tidak semua orang menyukainya, Sampai Akhirnya, Hinata selalu dikediaman Hyuga sampai waktunya melahirkan**

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

PLEASE :)


End file.
